This invention relates to compartment formed within a vehicle fender for storing items.
Pick-up trucks typically have an open rear truck bed for transporting large items. While some truck beds are enclosed with a cap or snap-on cover, many truck beds are left open so that larger items such as furniture, landscaping equipment, ladders, or other tools and accessories can be easily transported. Open truck-beds usually do not provide safekeeping of items such as tools or other equipment that a truck owner wants to store in the truck on a regular basis.
Sometimes, a bed-liner with a storage lock box is mounted within the truck bed to store tools and other accessories in the truck for an extended period of time. One disadvantage with the lock boxes is that they take-up valuable payload space, i.e. the amount of cargo space is decreased. Additionally, such boxes typically extend laterally across the truck bed, i.e., items stored within the boxes must be shorter in length than the width of the truck bed. This means that longer items such as shovels, rakes, etc. cannot be stored for safekeeping.
Another disadvantage with these storage lock boxes is that they are typically positioned across the back of the truck bed near the passenger compartment. This means that access to the boxes is awkward and cumbersome, requiring the vehicle operator to climb into the truck bed to remove items from the box.
Thus, it is desirable to have a compartment formed in part of the vehicle other than the truck bed, which can store items without decreasing cargo space in the truck bed. Such a compartment should also be easily accessible and capable of storing items extended length.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, a vehicle fender includes a storage compartment for storing tools and equipment. The fender is comprised of a fender body that is mounted to a vehicle structure. A recess is formed within the fender body for storing at least one item. A panel is pivotally attached to the fender body to pivot between an open position to allow access to the recess and a closed position to prevent access to the recess.
In one embodiment, the recess is defined by a bottom portion, a back portion, a top portion, and a pair of side portions that are integrally formed within the fender body as one piece. Thus, the fender has an integrally formed storage compartment with a pivoting panel that can be closed to protect items from the external environment. Preferably, the recess is defined by a length, a width, and a height with the length being greater than the width and the height, such that long items can be stored.
In a preferred embodiment, the vehicle fender includes a fender body mounted to a vehicle structure and a fender panel pivotally attached to the fender body to pivot between an open position and a closed position. At least one support, such as a shelf, for example, is formed between the fender body and the fender panel for supporting at least one item. The support is inaccessible when the fender panel is in the closed position and accessible when the fender panel is in the open position.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.